Madame Wasabi (The Adventures of Superseven)
Madame Wasabi (Vanessa Suarez) is a secondary antagonist in the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven", which appeared on YouTube from 2011-2015. Madame Piranha appeared in four episodes including "Operation: Spy Trap" (episode 14), "Have Silencer, Will Travel" (episode 25), "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Rescue Sandra West" (episode 30), and "Next Episode" (episode 32). Operation: Spy Trap (episode 14) In the episode "Operation: Spy Trap", Sandra West (Olivia Dunkley) has been abducted. Superseven (Jerry Kokich) is out looking for Sandra in Canyon de las Muertas and runs into Thunderpussy (Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez) at the entrance to a cave with her two henchwomen, Madame Piranha (Rosanna Rizzuto) and Madame Wasabi. After introductions take place, Thunderpussy tells her henchwomen to take care of Superseven. They pull out their pistols and are about to fire, when they are shot by Superseven's dart gun that is hidden in his wrist. The two henchwomen fall to the ground, and Superseven apologizes, saying that good help is hard to find. He tells Thunderpussy that they will wake up in six hours. Operation: Have Silencer, Will Travel (episode 25) In the episode Madame Wasabi holding a semi-automatic gun and waiting in an alley along with her boss Thunderpussy. They are poised to meet Millie (Melanie Camp) and Sic (Brooke Pascoe), two henchwomen tasked with exchanging Sandra West. However, the hired henchwomen have messed up on the coordiantes and are waiting in an adjacent alley. Thunderpussy begins to get uneasy, and Wasabi assures her that they are reliable. Meanwhile, Sandra has broken out of her trance caused by the mind control chip, and has disposed of the henchwomen with a purse gun. When Sandra West shows up, Madame Wasabi shoots her several times with her gun. Sandra appears to collapse and die, and Thunderpussy is less than pleased with her henchwoman. She claims that she was too valuable an asset to kill her. With that, she gave Wasabi a karate chop to the neck, which knocked the beautiful henchwomen out. When Wasabi woke up later, Thunderpussy was nowhere to be found, and she was abandoned in the alley by hersefl. Operation: A Funny Thing Happed on the Way to Rescue Sandra West (episode 30) The episode begins in the park where we find Thunderpussy and her henchwoman Madame Wasabi walking across a field. As they approach a man named Boris Goodinoff (Joe Foley) who is lying face down, receiving a massage from Ilsa (Maria Leicy). Wasabi tells Thunderpussy that Boris has been recruited directly from Alcatraz into T.H.E.Y., and has been selected for a fist fight with Superseven. Thunderpussy and Wasabi act like school girls at the sight of the stapping man, and decide to take a closer look. What follows is a farce on the 1963 James Bond film "From Russia With Love", in which Col. Rosa Klebb (Lotte Lenya) met Red Grant (Robert Shaw) at SPECTRE Island, as he was receiving his daily rub from his masseuse (Jan Williams). In the Bond film, Rosa punched Red in the stomach with a knuckle duster to test his strength. Grant barely flinched and Klebb left, telling him to report to her in Istanbul in 24 hours. Thunderpussy yelled out Goodinoff's name, and he immediately hoped to his feet at attention. She continued by telling him he looked fit. As she said this, both she and Wasabi grinned in approval. They asked if he was being fed well, and Boris responded with his typical menu, but added that he would prefer a side of wasabi. To this, Ilsa gave a disapproving look toward Madame Wasabi, realizing that there was some sexual tension between the two. Thunderpussy then asked if he was ready to take on Superseven. Wasabi handed her a brick and she through it at him. The brick bounced harmlessly off his abs and didn't even faze him. Next Thunderpussy walked around Boris inspecting him. She pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, and used them to punch Boris in the groin. At first Boris withstands the blow, but eventually, he falls face first on the ground. Thunderpussy and Wasabi are utterly disappointed. She comes to the realization that Boris is not up to snuff. However, she tells Ilsa and Wasabi that when Boris recovers to send him out on the mission anyway. The two walk away, leaving Ilsa to look down on the knocked out agent. In her Eastern European accent, she attempts to wake him up. When he is unresponsive, she tip toes away. Operation: Next Episode (episode 32) Madame Wasabi is escourting Natasha Pushima (Inga Van Ardenn) to meet her boss Thunderpussy. In the previous episode, Natahsa was tasked with a fistfight against Sandra West, and lost. Thinking that her failure is about to result in her death, Natasha submits to Thunderpussy and is prepared to accept her punishment. Natasha does not have the best handle on the English language and often mixes up her words. She tells Thunderpussy that she believes she is intended to be laminated. Thunderpussy and Wasabi laugh, and tell Natasha that she means "eliminated". They remind her that T.H.E.Y. don't do that for failure anymore, and that the other organization is the one that does that. However, just then we hear in the background another agent getting shot. Thunderpussy reminds Natasha that she is much more valuable to T.H.E.Y. alive then dead. She goes on to say all that she requires are answers to why she allowed Sandra West to win the fight. Natasha explains that Sandra was tougher than her looks and her fighting skills were non-predicatable and did not resemble any traditional martial arts style she had ever seen. Sandra's fighting skills were fast, furious and confident, and losing does not cross her mind. Once again, Natasha wondered if she was going to be punished, and Thunderpussy tells her that she wants her to fulfilly her assasination quota. Wasabi adds that two more and she will be Assasin of the month. Thunderpussy adds, "And continue to train hard. Who knows maybe we will arrange for a rematch between you and Miss West". Trivia *Vanessa Suarez appeared as Honey Walker in the 2016 episode "Bullets Don't Argue" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". Gallery 386919_165929396837653_1185747553_n.jpg 2wtva9.gif 2wtvdx.gif Screenshot 14205.png Screenshot 14206.png Screenshot 14216.png Screenshot 14215.png 2wtvnf.gif Screenshot 14211.png Screenshot 14210.png 2xff5z.gif screenshot_14383.png screenshot_14373.png screenshot_14388.png screenshot_14379.png 2xff8t.gif screenshot_14382.png screenshot_14384.png 2xffnf.gif 2xffp8.gif 2xfgdu.gif 2ximk7.gif 2ximr1.gif screenshot_14446.png Screenshot 14452.png Screenshot 14448.png Screenshot 14442.png Screenshot 14444.png 2xin0u.gif screenshot_14449.png Screenshot 14443.png 2xin3v.gif 2xin6v.gif screenshot_14451.png screenshot_14456.png screenshot_14470.png screenshot_14485.png 2xj32m.gif screenshot_14486.png 2xj388.gif Category:2010s Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Fur Category:Henchwoman Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pistol Category:Rifle Category:Web Media Villainess